


Halo By Beyonce

by Daddy1lucifer



Series: Musical Voltron One Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anger Management, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Lance, M/M, Romance, comforting boyfriend, hurt keith, klance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy1lucifer/pseuds/Daddy1lucifer





	Halo By Beyonce

Lance kissed Keith on his cheek, smiling down at the supposedly sleeping man. A piece of Keith's long black hair slips along Keith's face. Smiling sweetly down at his lover Lance pushes the soft hair out of his face, getting a better look at his lover. Lance gazes down at his pale skin, dark-haired lover with absolute adoration and fondness. Releasing a sigh Lance gets off the bed leaving the awake man on the bed. As soon as Keith hears the front door slam close he sits up. A dark blush covering him as he pushes his loose hair behind his ears. Keith holds a hand to his cheek rubbing the spot where his dark-skinned lover kissed. Shaking his head pushing away his embarrassing thoughts to the back of his mind.

 

Keith slammed the front door behind him. He roughly kicks off his shoes and rips his jacket off of himself. Getting frustrated with the stuck zipper, he growls out getting angry with it. Ripping the jacket he finally takes it off. A wave of hot anger takes over the pale boy, he throws down his jacket stomping into the shared apartment. Keith goes straight to their room, a disaster following him. Slamming the bedroom door behind him, he flops down onto the bed. He screams into a pillow holding it on his face. Then throwing the pillow at the wall, knocking down a hanging picture of Lance and himself. The door creaks open, Lance walks in a concerned look on his face.

 

"Keith? What's wrong?" Lance's face full of concern, he walks over to Keith kneeling beside the bed in between Keith's legs. Lance looks up at his destructive lover, not a hint of frustration or annoyance in him, only a look of love and worry. Keith's anger deflates into sadness and pent up frustration. Keith releases a sigh, tears welling up in his eyes, he slams his hand down on his thigh, "I- I- I just hate it, I hate everything just so much," Keith's voice breaks as he clenches his fists, a single tear falls down his face. Lance lifts his hand up wiping away Keith's tear. As he did that Keith leans into his lovers’ touch. Tears start falling down Keith's face, his skin gets bright red and blotchy. Lance gets off the ground sitting next to his sobbing lover. Lance leans Keith on him holding his frustrated love in his arms.

 

Lance handed Keith a warm cup of matcha tea sitting down next to him on their couch. Keith hugs the soft baby blue blanket close to himself as he accepts thee a cup of tea. Lance smiles at Keith reaching out to tuck a piece of hair behind his ear getting a better look at his smaller lover. Keith leans into the warmth, basking in the attention of the love of his life. A blush dusts Keith's ears, he looks down at his cup of tea. His eyebrows furrow, thinking about his stress, all the work he has to do, his now ruined jacket, the things he broke, the mess he made in general. A poke on his forehead forces him out of his trance. Lance gives Keith a comforting smile, Keith sends him a half-hearted wavering smile. Keith sets down the cup of warm tea, scooting over towards Lance. Lance opens his arms letting Keith cuddle into his taller frame. Lance holds onto Keith, waiting until he opens up to talk. Keith buries his face into Lance's chest. Lance wraps one arm around Keith's wider but shorter frame and the other he is running his fingers through Keith's soft long dark hair. Lance closes his eyes relishing in his feisty lovers embrace, happy just sitting cuddling together. A damp spot spread on Lance's shirt, Keith's form starts quivering. His hands gripping on Lance's shirt. Lance says nothing continuing to pet Keith, humming.

 

Keith wipes away his tears sitting up staring his dark-skinned lover. Keith's bloodshot stormy grey eyes meet Lance's clean ocean blue ones, Keith opens his mouth. Letting out a shaky breath he begins to speak, "I- I'm sorry you have to deal with me. I'm," He lets out another wavering sigh, "I'm such a disaster. And you are just so amazing. You never once complained about my anger issues. You have never been annoyed with me because I'm being so emotional. And you shouldn't have to deal with such a bothersome anger filled emotional wreck like me. You deserve someone who can give you the world, the universe-" Lance cuts Keith off peppering kisses on his face, "I want you, Not anyone else. I love you so much. You are amazing the way you are. You are not bothersome in the least bit. You are certainly not an emotional wreck. And you might not give me the world or the universe, but you give me so much more." Lance kisses Keith's face in between each compliment, each declaration of his love for the pale boy. Keith's face covering in a bright blush, he stares at his tanned love with a certainty. Keith swears he sees a halo above his beautiful lover, an angel right in his arms. Keith wraps his arms around Lance's neck, basking in the love and affection.

 

Keith blinks open his eyes, trying to move. He feels a pair of arms tightening around him. Tilting his head upwards, his face full of Lance's toned shirtless chest. Keith blinks rapidly trying to process what was going on. He suddenly remembers last night, his whole body erupts in a blush. Keith remembers breaking down, breaking things, then sobbing into his lover pathetically. But he also remembers confessing his insecurities to Lance and receiving his love and affection, not scorn and hatred. Keith's body warms up as he snuggles into Lance comfortably. He smiles at Lance, feeling confident in the two of them. Staring up at Lance, Keith runs his fingers through the short brown hair, trailing his hands down his face. He pets Lance's face, running his fingers over his cheek then his lips. Lance is a ray of light in Keith's life, someone who has saved him over and over again. He stares at Lance like he is his own angel to love and keep, like Lance is the sun giving him warmth every day, like Lance is just perfect. Lance is everything Keith needs, and more. Lance is everything Keith wants, he won't shut him out. He wants to bask in his warmth. 

 

Lance's eyes flutter open, the first thing he sees his Keith's loving gaze. Lance smiles down at him, returning the gaze. Keith is the first one to speak, his voice strong but soft, "I love you forevermore, Angel," Keith gives Lance a small sure smile, his heart hammering in his chest. His body practically overflowing with love. Lance kisses Keith on his lips overflowing with love and happiness, "I love you, even more, Mi Amor."


End file.
